This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The function of the Fluorescence Cytometry Core Facility is to provide state-of-the art technology for investigators to aid them in their quest for understanding cellular processes involved in environmental health challenges. Understanding the processes at this level enables researchers to formulate and test theories as to how environmental factors affect health. These discoveries are important in the quest for disease prevention and treatment. The Core is home to instruments that use fluorescent markers and/or monoclonal antibodies to provide data that illuminate cellular processes. The BD FACSAria" is a state-of-the art flow cytometer and high-speed cell sorter. The three laser, nine filter-set configuration allows the identification of multiple molecular signals to be analyzed simultaneously. Further, the instrument has capabilities of precise sorting of subpopulations of interest for further investigation. The BD FACSCalibur" is a 1-laser, 3-detector flow cytometer that provides basic cell analysis in 5 parameters. The CompuCyte Laser Scanning Cytometer (LSC) offers similar detection of molecular signals as in flow Cytometry, the difference being that the sample is fixed on a microscope slide or cell culture plates, rather than in a fluid suspension. This allows more types of tissues to be analyzed and visualization of individual cells. The Miltenyi Biotec autoMacs" cell sorter purifies subpopulations by magnetic bead separation for further investigation. The Luminex[unreadable] 100" analyzes addressable laser bead arrays for capture and detection of multiple analytes in small samples. The Zeiss" Fluorescence Microscope and Imaging System is used to visualize and capture images of fluorescently tagged cells.